Happy Holidays
by NinnaxSquirrel
Summary: Its Christmas in the H.Q!They are having a paarty!Ninas friends are coming over!But Nina relaizes she has devolped feeling for one of her old friends!:o
1. Chapter 1

**My new Next story!This is a Christmas Special! Enjoy!:D Even if I only have 1 story beside dis one! And there will be a new Character in this hes my OC.  
><strong>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS"Read Ace from one of the Decorations on all three of the girls rooms "HOHOHO"said another."Happy Holiday!"read the other."Wow"Ace said to Duck."I guess they are into Christmas"Duck replied."Are you kidding!Of course!We are having a party all my friends are comming!"Nina said Poking her head out of her door room.

"You guys should start decorating the H.Q!"Aleu added."Yaa we can all help!"Lexi agreed."Okaay lets go"Agreed Ace.

The whole crew started to get all the ornaments,the star,and the lights to wrap around the tree."Hand me a red ornament!"said Tech."Slam handed Tech the ornament to Tech to hang on the tree."How awesome!My first Christmas here ! With you guys!"Nina said happily."I think Nina should put the star on the tree on Christmas day this year Shes new here we should give her the oppurtunity too."said Tech while hanging the red ornament on a empty place on the Christmas tree."Yeaa,Sure"they all agreed."Really?Aww thanks!This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"Nina said smiling.

"Done"Ace said While walking back to see the tree in a better angle."Its so pretty!"Nina said."Its beautiful!"Added Aleu."Gorgeous"said Lexi."And it was all of us to create it"Tech said Smiling."I cant wait for Christmas!"Duck said."I'm gunna get presents!"Duck added to his sentence."Oh wow Duck"said Lexi rolling her eyes to duck."

Well its Christmas."Duck replied."Okaay! well we should watch Christmas movies!"Aleu said With a big smile on her face."Okaay-thats-sounds-like-fun-but-which-one?I-mean-theres-so-MANY!Like-Polar-Express-"said Rev,but Tech closed his beak."Mphh-Mphh-Mphh"Rev let go of his beak.

"I like the movie Christmas Joy!"said Nina."Me too!"Aleu agreed."Okaay lets watch it!"Ace all walked to the living room to find the that the movie was on the couch so Ace put it on then they all sat on the couch to watch Nina watched the movie,She had this emotions,about a boy she knew since 1st grade,Nina felt as if...She liked him.

Nina's POV

I havent seen Johnny since over a thinking of him,His smile,his laugh,his kindness torward me and our friends,I think i like him. The only way i could talk to him is over the phone or text.I need to hear his voice!"Okaay,Im gunna go take a call in my room"I told my team they were fine with it.

Normal Pov:

As the phone rang,Nina waited for him he did Nina felt butterflies in her stomach,even if she wasnt talking to him in person."Johnny!"Nina yelled to him over the was so happy with this call."Nina?Wow I cant believe it! I havent heard your voice in over a year!"Johnny answered back."I know!"Nina told him.I cant wait to see him."I cant wait to see you at the Christmas party!I heard you go into a fighting team"Johnny said wanting to hear more about this team."Yes,Because of my team is great!And the party in going to be here,in my teams place!You could meet them!"Nina said while adjusting herself on her bed into a better position to sit right."Thats awesome!I cant wait to meet them!"Johnny said with excitement."Yeah,I really miss you Johnny"Nina said while looking around her Baby/Turquoise Blue room.

Johnny's POV

I cant believe it!Shes talking to me for its been over a year,and now i like her more than i did if I had a crush on her since 5th grade, knowing she misses me,makes these butterflies in my stomach go crazy!I wonder if she likes if she dosent?But if I continue being best friends with her,we will be like brother and sister to eachother!I really need to get out of the friend it!I'll ask her out at the Christmas party!It will be the best Christmas!Well,if she says yes.

Normal POV

"Okay,Bye"Nina said."Bye"Johnny said his goodbye,and hung-up.'He is so cute when I think of him.I cant wait to see him!'Nina thought. Nina walked back to the living see Lexi was staring at the tv as if she didnt care about the movie,Aleu was texting,Ace didnt seem to care about the movie either,Tech looked as if he was concentarting on something a project,Duck was bored by the movie,and Rev and Slam were all into the movie yelling 'YAY!-THEY-SAVED-CHRISTMAS-SANTA-WILL-BE-SO-HAPPY!' Nina went to go sit movie was almost over,but the whole time NIna was thinking of missed his missed everything about him!It could be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of the Christmas Storry! x3 Enjoy ! ***

The Christmas Party is almost starting!

"Im sooo exciteed!"Nina said."Ima go get ready..."She ran to her room to go get ready.

"Why is she so excited?"Duck asked as he got off his chair.

"Well, I don't know.. Mybe because all her friends are coming?"Lexi said sacrastically.

"I think shes over reacting!I mean,she was with her friends before us,so she had a lot of time to be with them"Duck answered.

"Just give her a break!Shes been waiting for this for a while now."Ace said making a point.

Nina walked out of her room wearing a Christmas dress it was red and had white puff on the wore her Santa Hat too.

"Ready!"Nina said posing.

"Aww!How cute!"Said Aleu.

"You should put some make-up on!We can all do eachothers makep-up!"Lexi suggested.

"Awesome idea!Lets go!"Nina said gathering the girls up to her room.

" While the girls go have their little 'Play Date' Im gunna go take a nap."Duck walked to his room.

"Well...What now?"Ace said as Tech and Rev walked shrugged.

~Nina's Room~

"Haahah!I smeared the mascara!Sooo sorry!"Said Aleu trying to stay still while doing Lexis make-up.

"What!Okay,well.I wont do your makeup just as good!"Lexi protested.

".Do you still like Johnny?"Aleu asked. o3o

"Actually...I don't anymore."Nina said.

"Why did you stop?"Lexi said.

"I don't know.I just don't see him as my boyfriend."

"As long as your honest!c:"Aleu said.

Nina was looking in the mirror curling her hair and straightening her would look nice with the Christmas Hat.

"Stop moving Lexi!"Aleu giggled.

"I can't!Its impossible!"

"I'm going to slap you with a pillow!"Aleu said taunting Lexi.

"Ussh!You wouldn't ! You to much of a goody-goody!"Lexi joked.

Aleu grabbed a pillow and smacked Lexi with it.

"Oh my god! You guys are ALWAYS having a pillow fight!"Nina said turning to the girls.

"Aleu started it!"Lexi protested pointing at Aleu.

"No,She started it!"Aleu said pointing at they were both pointing at eachother.

"Just,Don't fight now!I want this to be perfect!Here,Lexi i'll do your make-up."Nina said.

Lexi walked to Nina so Nina can do her make-up.

"What about me!"Aleu said putting her hands up.

"What about you?"Lexi giggled.

"Haha.I'll do your make-up too Aleu! Calm your horses! " Nina got of the floor and sat on the bed.

"Aleu's right! You do move to much!"Nina joked.

"Hahaha!Of course I'm right!"Aleu giggled.

"Shut up!"Lexi said turned on the t. started to watch it while the two other girls did their make-up.

"Close your eyes!Time for the eye-liner!"Nina said getting did what she was told and closed her applied some eye-liner to one eye,and some on the other and stared at Lexi.

"Your missing something...BLUSH!"Nina got out some blush and applied it on Lexis cheek,After that she put some on her self too.

"Perfect!"Nina said smiled back at got up to look in the mirror.

"Awww! Im beautiful! Not that I wasn't before."Lexi adored herself in the mirror.

"Get your small butt over here Aleu!"Aleu got up and walked over to Nina and sat on the chair infront of her.

"You could have just said 'Please"Nina started on Aleu's make-up ,suddenly the sliding door slid open revelaing a chipmunk,a Racoon,and a wolf.

"ALY!,ANNIE!,JOSIE!"Nina yelled to her friends and got up and ran to them to hug them.

"Guess my make-up won't be done."Aleu joked.

"Don't worry!You may only have mascara on one eye,and half your lip with lip gloss,But you still look beautiful"Lexi joked smiling.

"Shut up."Aleu looked in the mirror and finished up the lip gloss,and put mascara on the other eye.

"Oh sorry/I'll finished your make-up."Nina said turning to her. Nina walked to Aleu and continued on her make-up.

" You have a nice room"Ally said to Nina while looking other two girls agreed.

"Aww thanks!"Nina said."I'm so happy to see you guys! I've missed you!"

"I know! she really wouldn't stop talking about her friends that were coming and wouldn't shut up."Aleu joked.

"No kidding!"Lexi added.

"Ush!Of course I'm excited."Nina was now putting some blush on Aleu.

" You the make-up girl here?"Josie said.

"Maybe..."

"You look so pretty Nina!I mean it!"Ally commented.

"Thanks!It's the least I can do to look good at this Christmas party!"Nina said.

"Maybe you can help me and Aleu pick out something."Lexi suggested.

"Haha!I thought ahead!I got you guys dresses! And hats!You can choose which one you you dont wanna wear what I got you guys."Nina said.

"I'll wear it Nina!"Nina finished Aleu's make-up.

"Me too!"Lexi said.

"Great!"Nina got up and pulled out a bag from her closet and in that bag she pulled out two were both red had white puff. One had a design on the bottom of dark red other had some bells as a design.

"I'll wear the one with swirls."Aleu said walking to the dress.

"Then I have to wear the other one!"They both grabbed the dress they wanted.

"We'll be right back!Were going to go get girls walked out to get dessed

" how you liking it here?"asked her friend is a chimpmunk.

"Oh,I love it!But i sure do miss you guys.I'm so glad to see you though!"Nina looked in her mirror and decided to move her curled hair to the side over her her bangs were starightened to the loved how she looked.(Not trying to be concieted xP)

"That's sooo cool!.It seems cool here."Ally said.

" new friends seem nice."Josie is a

"They are!You should meet them!I'm so glad I did."

"Yeah!When they come back though."Annie is a wolf.

"There's 3 girls on our team."Nina added.

"Yeah.I know.I saw the other 4."Ally said.

"Theres might be taking a always does"Nina said.

".I just saw if there is 5"Josie said.

"So what have you guys been up to?"Nina asked with a grin on her face.

Suddenly Aleu and Lexi walked in.

"How do we look?"Aleu said cheerfully.

"Oh my good golly! B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l ! " Nina said looking at the two girls.

"Oh chuckers! I know we do ! "Lexi said playfully.

"I need to do my hair ! "Lexi added.

"Im am going to leave it wavy " Aleu said looking at her hair in the walked up to Aleu and held out her hand.

"Im Ally."She said grining.

"Oh.I'm Aleu Kitty"Aleu said while shaking Ally's hand.

"And I'm Lexi ! " Lexi said butting infront of Aleu trying to shake Allys other two girls headed torwards Aleu and Lexi to meet them.

"I'm Josie"

"And, I'm Annie" The girls said while they shook hands.

"Awesome! You guys can be friends too! " Nina said happily.

"Let's go to the living room to bug the boys"Aleu said.

"Or your trying to find an excuse to see Rev"Lexi blushed and put her hand on her 6 girls all walked out of the room to go to the living room and sat on the couch.

They were having fun decided to play video games that Nina's friends never played , the guys joined Duck when he woke up from his nap.

"Woo! Your dead!"Nina yelled to Duck.

"Just because you cheated dosen't mean you can yell!"Duck yelled back.

"I did not cheat! Bill face! Your just mad because a girl beat you in a video game!"Nina comebacked.

"Ooooooooo!"Everyone got embarrased because he knew it was he still gave a comeback.

"Last time I checked,You wern't a girl!"

"Ha! You wish i wasn't a girl so you won't be humiliated infront of your friends!"Nina yelled back.

"Ooooooo!"Everyone said again.

"Apparently,Nina is winining dis fight"Ace commented.

"Shut-up!"Duck yelled at Ace.

"Can we get back to the game? I'm just about to kill Ace ! "Lexi said grinning.

"Then it's boys vs. Girls!"Aleu said.

"We know who's going to win"Tech said.

"BOYS!"All the boys said and started laughing.

"In your dreams, dog!"Aleu girls all boys couldnt help it and started laughing growled silently to himself.

"I-think-i'm-about-to-get-this-kill!-almost-there-almost-got-it-BOOM!-Got cha'!"Rev said.

"Lucky shot!"Lexi said."But not lucky enough!"She got the shot.

"Video games can be so entertaining!"Josie said staring at t.v. Ninas friends wern't playing because they didn't want to.

Then the elevator opened to reveal a Squirrel.

"Any one there?"The squirrel said.

"Johnny?"Nina yelled turning squirrel started walking torward the group of people on the couch who were playing video games.

"Yeah."He jumped of the couch and hurried torward hugged him.

"Ive missed you so much!"Nina said finally realising her friend.

"Me to!But instead,I missed you!"He joked.

"Well,were playing video play?"Nina asked.

"Why not?"He said taking a remote.

"So the game begins!Boys vs. Goirls ! cointinues."Ace said.

After a while they all stoped playing video was at the ,whoever was invited.

When another guest arrived,She was a had dark brown hair with a streak of walked to Duck and hugged him.

"Duck!"The girl yelled.

"Skyler!"He walked up to them.

" I'm Nina."Nina said to Skyler.

"I'm Skyler,Duck's girlfriend."Skyler said regardless that Zadavia was near them and over heard.

"What?"Nina and Zadavia walked up to Duck and Skyler.

"Skyler? Your with Duck?"Zadavia yelled at Skyler.

"...Hi mommy..."Skyler said.

"Wait ! Zadavia has a daughter?"Nina said in shock.

"Yes,That would be me."Skyler said.

"So now I know that Duck has a girlfriend,And Zadavia has a daughter! Can this Christmas get any better?"Nina said smiling and walked away.

"I cant believe your dating Duck!"Zadavia said to Skyler.

"I cant believe your getting mad!I am old enough to make my own decisions! I'm not a little kid anymore!"Skyler said and stromed was now following after just stood there thinking of what her daughter just said to her.

Johnny's POV

Should I ask her now?Is it the right moment?Gosh! I didn't think this would be so hard!You know what,I'm gunna go do it.I'm going to go ask what if she says no?What would I do then?Okay.I don't know what I will do.I'll will go ask her!

Normal POV

Johnny walked over to Nina.

"Nina I have something to ask you..."He said nervously.

"Oh 'sup?Nina said.

"Okay this is hard for me to ...Will...You... ... Will you be my girlfriend?"Johnny said still nervous.

"What...?"Nina said Shocked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"Johnny repeated.

**Oh noo! What will Nina say? How will she react to this?How will Johnny react to this?Oh and I dont own sorry for the misatkes in i write a story it always Doc Manger always takes aways words.I fix it,but those words go away 's weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter ! Enjoyy! Suspense is coming your way !**

"W-What...?"Nina said.

"Will you?"Johnny was nervous,waiting for the answer.

"Um...I-I don't...Im I j-just cant"Nina studdered.

"What do you mean?"Johnny asked.

"Johnny,I just can't date you...We've been friends for long time now.I just don't see me dating you.I just hope we can still be friends..."Nina explained.

Johnny looked away,but didnt turn his seem to be was mad! He stormed away.

"Johnny ! I-"Nina stopped her music played loudly. .'Johnny is mad at me' She song 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' was playing in the noticed Nina sitting walked over to her.

"Nina?"Aleu said.

Nina looked up to see Aleu with a concerned face.

"Yeah...?"Nina said as she looked back down.

"What are you doing sitting all alone here?"Aleu said.

"I rather not talk about it."Nina said still looking down.

"Its best to tell Aleu whats wrong."She the music played,the H.Q was talking and laughing.

"Well,Johnny asked me out."Nina started.

"He did ?"Aleu said.

"Yes...But i said no...Hes really mad at me pretty sure I just lost a friend."Nina said looking back down.

"Well...Look,I know your bummed about this,But when someone gets mad at an answer like that,Then you'll know he isnt the one for did the right thing."Aleu started.

" he's my friend...Well i think he is.I dont think he is anymore."Nina said."I still wanna be his friend."

"Well...I dont think hes the right friend to be doing that."Aleu suggested.

"Your right Aleu,He isnt my friend if hes gunna be doing that. "Nina hugged Aleu.

They walked together to the dance , they joined Lexi and started song 'The Time' was now everyone danced.

Rip,Revs little brother looked saw the girls saw a girl,who he thought was stared at her.'I want to know her' he thought to started torwards the girls.

"Hey..."He knew Lexi and Aleu,But not Nina.

"Hey Rip."Aleu and Lexi said.

Nina didnt say stared at him like she just saw a quickly looked at Nina.

"I'm Rip."He said.

"Im Nina..."Nina said still staring into his green eyes.

"So you girls having fun?"

"Heck Yeaah !"Aleu said dancing with Lexi. Nina danced too,But not stared at the roadrunner when he wasn't looking.

**Nina's POV**

_He is so cute...Rip...He has cute eyes! Even if mine are the same color!But it looks cutter on ...Am I developing feelings for Revs brother...? Oh who cares? Hes sooooo cute ! I dont care if hes releated to Rev? He dosent even talk fast! Which makes him easier to understand! I wonder if hes a fast runner still.. Road runners are pretty fast!_

**Rip's POV**

_Who is this girl?her jade eyes,Her light brown fur,Her nice bushy tail,I can tell my the way she acts,she loves to have fun.__Her voice,its so nice and well,as beautiful as her,Any guy would be the lucky to have her...Does she have a boyfriend?__Her hair is so nice and curly,her brown hair,so pretty and delicate.I never act this way torwards a girl I don't even know..._

**Normal POV**

Nina danced as the song loved the way Rip's eyes shun in the dance lights.

" Can I talk to you for a second Nina?"Rip asked.

"Uhh yeah,sure."Nina could tell her cheeks were red,They walked to a corner where no ones at.

"I just wanted to get to know you better...Since you'll be on the same team as my older brother.."Rip said.

"Oh I am 17 on October 21."Nina started.

" oh you recently turned 17."Rip said.

"Yep."I wasn't here at the time though."Nina said.

" 17 too."Rip added.

" anything else you want to know?"Nina said.

Before Rip can say anything else,Aleu came over and grabbed Nina by the arm.

"I need her for a sec."Explained the girls started torwards the dancefloor..

"Nina! We need to do karaoke ! You,me,and Lexi ! "Aleu yelled over the crowd.

"Okay,But what song ?"Nina asked.

" That's up to Lexi."Aleu smiled.

They two girls quickly joined Lexi. Rip was just came out of no where and took Nina.

"Okay ! We are gunna sing California Gurls ! By Katy Perry !"Lexi yelled.

"Oh yay !"Aleu said cheerfully.

They told the DJ what song they nodded.

"Alright ! It's time for karaoke ! First up are the three Loonatic Girls !"The DJ announced.

The girls walked up applaussed as they walked onto the stage.

Lexi:I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<p>

Aleu:Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
>(at us)<p>

Nina:You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

The guys saw the three ,They look at saw Nina up was also shocked.

All three of the girls:California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Aleu : $3X on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our stilettoes<br>We freak  
>In my jeep<br>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

Lexi:You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

As they girls sang,everyone stared at were either dancing or singing for Ace,Duck,Rev,Slam,Tech,and Rip.

All three :California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"Whos gunna do the rap part of Snoop Dogg?Ace asked. Tech looked at him and shrugged.

Suddenly a guy went up the one knew who he was,but he stared to rap the part.

Unknown Guy xP :Tone, tan  
>Fit and ready<br>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
>Wild wild west coast<br>These are the girls I love the most  
>I mean the ones<br>I mean like she's the one  
>Kiss her<br>Touch her  
>Squeeze her buns<p>

The girl's a freak  
>She drive a jeep<br>In Laguna Beach  
>I'm okay<br>I won't play  
>I love the bay<br>Just like I love LA  
>Venice beach<br>And Palm Springs  
>Summertime is everything<p>

Homeboys  
>Bangin out<br>All that #$  
>Hangin' out<br>Bikinis, zucchinis  
>Martinis, no weenies<br>Just the King  
>And the Queeny<br>Katy my lady (yeah)  
>Lookie here baby (uh huh)<br>I'm all up on ya  
>Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)<p>

All three girls : California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

Nina : California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>(West coast, west coast)<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

Random Guy : (Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
>California girls man<br>I really wish you all could be  
>California girls<br>(Californiaaa)

As the song ended,the girls looked up as everyone was that guy? No one seemed to girls walked off the stage.

"There you guys go ! The Loonatics Girls !Anyone else?"The DJ announced.

Alot of people came up to the DJ to do karaoke.

"Who was that guy ?" Lexi asked.

"I have no idea,but he sure did a good job."Aleu said.

"I know ! He did awesome...But who is he?"Nina added.

The girls walked through the crowd to find the guys.

"You guys did a good job."Tech said.

"I've seen better..."Duck said as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up Duck,Ya know they did gooid,but ya don't want to admit it."Ace said.

"You-guys-were-AWESOME!-Or-I should-say-girls-since-you-aren't-guys-but-you-did-awesome!I-can't-believe-you-guys-actually-went-up-there-and-sang!You-did-awesome-Aleu!-You-don't-have-any-idea-how-shocked-we-were!"Rev said.

"Thanks ! "They girls said.

"I was nervous.I usually never go on stage..."Nina admitted.

"It dosent matter ! We all did awesome. At least you sang with us so that's good!"Aleu looked at Nina.

"I know."Nina agreed.

"So who's dat guy ya sang with?"Ace asked.

"To be honest,We don't know."Lexi said.

"How is he even in this party then,We didn't invite him."Duck said.

"Maybe he was invited by one of the people we probably brought him along."Tech suggested.

"Maybe..."Nina said.

Rip walked up to the crew.

"Hey-little-bro-wheres-Eyleen?"Rev said to Rip.

Then a roadrunner came,She had brown feathers,a blue tail,brown eyes,and Dark brown hair.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh hey! I'm Nina ! Im new to this crew,so you don't know me,but I really hope we can be friends !"Nina said to roadrunner.

"Im Rev and Rip's sister."Eyleen said.

"Oh that's cool."Nina said.

Skyler and Duck come up to them too.

"Hey."Skyler said.

"Hey"Everyone said.

"This is a pretty cool party." Skyler said as she looked around the room.

"Yea,Well we wanted to have a cool party for this Christmas."Aleu said.

"I hope you guys could have a New Years party too ! "Eyleen said.

"Dat could be a gooid idea."Ace added.

"That-would-be-pretty-cool-And-there-would-be-more-music-food-people!"Rev added.

"Spending more money,That's what we need."Duck rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we spent a lot of money for this party."Tech said.

"IHUHSDF SDJFHASKFH PIZZA !"Slam said.

" will have more pizza,Slam."Tech said.

Eyleen walked next to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Tech and Eyleen are a couple" Aleu whispered to Nina.

"There's a lot for me to learn here...And she's dating a coyote?"Nina whispered back.

" he would never eat her."Aleu whispered the joke.

"Lets hope not."Nina joked in whisper.

The music played a song everyone loved came up,The whole crowd danced some more were a lot of people doing karaoke after the three girls.

Ace and Lexi walked under a small opening.

"Look! We have to put the mistletoe there ! "Nina said pointing torwards Ace and Lexi.

"Yes ! That would make their Christmas"Aleu added.

Nina quickly grabbed the and Lexi wernt looking. They were facing the other and Aleu rushed over from behind and placed the mistletoe above ran back around infront of the bunnies.

"Look ! Under the mistletoe ! "Nina yelled pointing at the mistletoe.

"You guy need to kiss ! " Aleu yelled too.

"KISS,KISS,KISS,KISS,KISS,KISS,"The crowded yelled.

Lexi blushed and smiled at did the same.

"It's the mistletoe need to kiss."Nina pointed out.

"But it wasn't there before."Lexi said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares how it got there! Your under the mistletoe,and rules are rules !" Aleu said.

The whole crowd looked at them arguing back and forth about the mistletoe.

"Just kiss already you Love Bunnies ! "Nina shouted.

They looked into each others stared as they attempted to closed her eyes,and Ace and Lexi leaned in.

"Awwwww..."Nina and Aleu said as they kissed.

Lexi was was Ace. They didn't expect this to fact,none of them they seperated.

"Sooo cute! "Aleu said.

Lexi cheeks were rubbed her also rubbed the back of his crowd got back to what they were doing.

"That was soime kiss..."Ace started.

"Yeah...It was . . ." Lexi added.

**Hey guys ! Sorry for taking long on updating! Since I got on Winter break,Ive been once again,I am sorry for the manager takes away words.I'm not surprised if it took away words from this note. Please Review ! I'd appreciate that ! Thanks ! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome ! Next Chapter ! Hope Everyone had an AWESOME Christmas. Enjoy.**

Everyone was now dancing. Everyone was having such a great time.

"This is so awesome ! This is like the best Christmas ever !"Nina said getting a cracker.

"You bet ! Lexi and Ace got a kiss under the mistletoe,We did karaoke! Who knows what will happen next!"Aleu said.

"Exactly!"Nina said.

Skyler and Duck came up to the two girls.

"Hey."Skyler said.

"Hey."Nina and Aleu said.

"Duck,do you need to be following her everywhere?"Lexi asked coming up to them.

"Well,No but I really want to be with her.."Duck explained.

"I've never seen this side of you Duck !"Aleu said.

"Neither have I. What have you've done to him ? Whatever it is your doing,Keep it up !"Nina said Skyler.

"What do you mean ? I haven't done anything..."Skyler said.

"Duck ! You must be in love with Skyler !" Lexi said.

"I guess I am... Your despicable. for saying that she changed me !"Duck said.

"Nah,he's in love but still acts the same towards us."Aleu joked."

"Yup. Skyler didn't changed would be a miracle if someone did."Nina joked.

"I know right ! If I can't changed him,no one can.I've tried." Skyler joked with them.

"Same old Duck." Lexi said.

"Well,Enough about Duck and Skyler,How was your kiss with Ace,Lexi?" Nina said poking her continuously.

"Ha ha! Okay,Okay,Stop poking me and I will tell you ! "Lexi laughed.

Nina stopped and Aleu listened with excitement.

"Okay, I liked the kiss a lot. But I bet he only kissed me just because we were under the mistletoe. Those are the rules. He just followed them."Lexi said.

"Oh... You'd lose that bet ! "Aleu said.

"What do you mean..?" Lexi asked in confusement.

"What we mean is that, He does like you. He really wanted to kiss you!"Nina said.

"What do you mean ? How would you know that ?"Lexi said.

"Uh,Hello? Lexi did you forget I can read minds? Silly goose ! "Nina joked.

"Did you read my mind too ?"Lexi asked tilting her head.

"No.I didn't need to. I know you already like Ace."Nina said.

"Shut-up!"

"Well, Ace really liked the kiss. He didn't want it to end."Aleu smiled.

"Really ?"Lexi said smiling too.

"Yup. He loved everyone second of it."Nina said.

"Nina,I will need you sometimes when I want you to read his mind."Lexi joked.

"Oh chucks ! Who doesn't need me ?"Nina joked.

The three girls laughed and joked was having a lot fun.

~With the guys!.~

"Okay,so who did it?"Ace asked.

"Did what,Ace?"Tech asked.

"Poit da mistltoe aboive me and Lexi.."Ace was looking at the guys.

"Not me."Tech said.

"Not-me"Rev said.

"IHEUSJ NO NO"Slam said.

"Nope"Duck shrugged.

"It-could-have-been-the-girls-we-didn't-see-but-we-came-when-we-saw-and-heard-people-yelling"Rev said.

"Rev is could have been the certainly wasn't us."Tech said.

"I was with Skyler the whole time."Duck said leaning on the wall.

"Me-Slam-and-Tech-were-together"Rev added.

"You should go ask them."Tech suggested.

"Alroight.I I'm nervoius around her now... "Ace admitted.

"Don't can ask them when she's not when them."Duck said.

"She's always wiff em'."Ace said.

"True-but-maybe-one-of-us-can-pull-her-from-them."Rev suggested.

" I really want to talk ta her rioght now."Ace said.

"Then,I'll go distract don't know how."Tech said.

"Just go. Tell her that you need her to beat someone in video have her go against you."Duck suggested.

"Good when did you become so helpful? Did Skyler do something to you ?"Tech said.

"NO ! She didn't do anything ! Why is everyone saying that ?"Duck said and stormed to Skyler.

Tech looked at Rev. Rev shrugged.

Tech walked over to the group of the three girls.

"Hey."He started.

"Hey Tech."Nina said.

"Hey "Aleu said.

"Hi"Lexi said.

"Lexi,I need you right now ! Some guy is almost beating your high score on Shooter Mix !" ( I made it up x3)

"What ? No one can beat it ! Where is this guy? "Lexi said following Tech.

"Over here."Tech said.

"She sure loves her video-games."Aleu said.

"Yup..."Nina said.

Suddenly Ace came up to them.

"Okay,Who was it ?"Ace said crossing his arms.

"Did what?"Aleu said.

"Who put da mistletoe above me and Lexi."Ace said.

"What are you talking about Ace ? It was there the whole time ! What so bad about it ?"Nina said.

"Nei it wasn't! We have never had a mistletoe in the H.Q"Ace said.

"This year we did then. And Ace, I knew how much you wanted that to happen."Nina said crossing her arms.

"What ? Are ya reading my mind ? Like your some kind of snitch?" Ace said angrily.

"No, I read minds when I don't want why are you getting so mad over this? You have no reason to be mad ! " Nina yelled over the crowd.

"I'm mad, because ya guys did this and ya didn't tell meh did dis behind my back ! And now ya know 'bout ma crush on she knows too !"Ace yelled.

"Ace,It was gunna happen eventually ! It was now or never ! Your only chance ! And you almost blew it ! We all knew about your crush on her for a while now ! You don't have to be a jerk about this either. " Nina yelled.

"What? Ya guys knew about it? And ya just admitted you did put da mistletoe there."Ace smirked.

"Yes we knew about it. We all did."Aleu said.

"And we put the mistletoe for a reason. It already happened,so you might as well live it now."Nina said.

"Okay,Okay,Ya guys are rioght. I was probably just gunna screw it up anyway..."Ace finally admitted.

"You don't like being wrong do you ?"Nina asked.

"Well..."Ace bushed in embarassment.

", you don't,your not the only one. Tech hates being wrong too..."Aleu said.

"We all know dat"Ace joked.

Lexi and Tech started over to them.

"I totally beat that guy ! "Lexi said.

Ace stared at saw him and blushed.

"So, how close was he to your score?"Aleu asked.

"23,649 Points"Tech answered before Lexi.

"He wasn't that close."Nina said.

"I know.I guess TECH thought I had a lower score."Lexis aid rolling her eyes to Tech.

"WHAT ? I was not wrong ! He was pretty close to your score,and he was on a roll! "Tech crossed his arms.

"Guilty as charged."Ace joked.

Nina and Aleu and Tech didn't know why,But it was because their joke that Tech is never wrong.

"Well,me and Ace have to go get something..."Tech looked at Ace.

"Uh,Yeah.."Ace said.

They guys walked got back to Rev and Slam.

"So,was it them?'Tech asked.

"Yep."Ace said.

"But-why-did-they-do-that?"Rev said.

"Because,They knew aboiut ma crush on Lex."Ace said.

"Oh-we-all-knew-about."Rev said.

"What?"Ace said.

"We knew for a LONG while made it to obvious."Tech said.

"Oh-Me-and-my-litte-brother-were-talking-and-he-was-asking-me-about-Nina."Rev started.

"So? Rip ask alot about other people."Tech said.

"Yeah-but-when-I-asked-him-why-he-didn't-tell-me-at-first-so-I-annoyed-it-out-of-him."Rev said.

"And,why did he?"Ace asked.

"Because-he-likes-Nina!"Rev said.

"Really? Well we all know won't date anyone unless she gets to know him better."Tech said.

"Yeah-I-told-him-that-But-he-said-he-didn't-care."Rev said.

"Oh ! Did ya guys hear dat Johnny boy asked Nina out?"Ace said.

"Man,Are we REALLY gossiping?"Tech asked,

"No wonder da goirls do it so much..."Ace said.

"Ha ! Yup. So what will Rip do?"Tech asked.

"He-said-that-he-dosen't-care-but-then-he-thought-about-it-He's-going-to-become-GOOD-friends-with-her."Rev continued.

"Ya,but dat's if she dosen't read his mind foirst."Ace added.

"True..."Tech said.

"Even if he becomes 'Good friends' with her, Would you think Nina would date someone like Rip ?" Duck said.

"What-are-you-trying-to-say?Rip-is-a-bad-influence-or-non-reliable?"Rev started to Duck.

"No,no, Its just that maybe Nina wouldn't want to date Rip..."Duck said protecting his face.

"He's got a point."Ace said.

"Nina probably won't.I mean,it's her choice."Tech added.

"I guess we'll we have ta find out."Ace said.

"Right-Sorry-It-that-he's-my-little-brother-I-guess-I'm-a-little-over-protective..."Rev said.

"Where is he now?""Tech said looking around.

"Walking towards her..."Duck pointed out to Rip.

"Oh boy..."Ace said.

Rip walks up to Nina who was looking through the was standing near the DJ booth.

"Hey..."Rip said.

"Oh hey ! "Nina said turning to the Roadrunner.

"Cool party..."Rip started.

"Yeah. I really was excited for this party. It's my first party in the H.Q."Nina said.

"Yeah... You've met my sister Eyleen,Right?"Rip looked into her green eyes.

**~Rip's POV~**

_What am I ? Stupid? I know she already met Eyleen... I guess I needed something to bring up..._

"Yeah. She's really nice"Nina told me.

"Yeah... but since she's older than me,She can boss me around... So she tells me."I told her.

"She can't boss you around,Your old enough to make your own decisions."Nina said to me.

_Well, Shes right, but I really need to change the subject... But to what ? maybe her hair, eyes? Oh I got it !_

_"Exactly !... So uh... What kind of music do you like?"I asked._

_"Oh... I like pop,rap,rock,and sometimes low songs."She told me._

_"Oh cool.. Me too." I told her._

_"And sometimes, heavy metal"She added._

_"Thats a good one too..." I told her._

_**Normal POV**_

_ Rip looked at Nina... 'She's so ... I dont know, pretty ?' He turned to him quickly._

_"So, How do you like having your brother as a crime fighter?" Nina said with a smile._

_"Uh.. Its kinda cool... But sometimes, he can be on my nerves... "Rip admitted._

_"Oh... " Nina didn't know what else to say._

_"Anyway, Do you think we can become friends ?" Rip said nervously._

_"Of course . I really don't see why not."Nina said smiling._

_"Cool... Do you want my number, so we can talk sometime...?"Rip said._

_"Uh.. Sure. " Nina said getting out her phone. He told her his number..._

_"Cool,Thanks..."Rip said looking at the one was doing karaoke anymore._

_"Hmm... I guess no more karaoke..."Nina said looking through the crowd._

_"Yeah, I guess not..."Rip said._

_Suddenly, Rips phone vibrated. It was a text from Rev._

_~Texting converstaion. Rip~Rev~_

_Rev: What are you doing? _

_Rip: What do you think I'm doing ? I'm trying to become friends with Nina._

_Rev: It's gunna take you forever to date her. And she can read sure you don't think about her. She will probably, end up reading your mind. It also happens on it's own._

_Rip: Really? Wow, thanks.. I will stop for now._

_Rev: No problem.. Make sure you get this right. Talk to her about things she's interested. She loves music. She says music is her medicine. And she loves to draw. Sometimes, poetry... And I think she likes to write 's not girly, And she loves to talk about her future._

_Rip: Oh okay.. Thanks...How do you know all those things about her...?_

_Rev: Because, I've been working with her for a while now... Now, talk to you later, I'm going to go with Aleu c; Good Luck. ( I had to add the winking face ! x3)  
><em>

_Rip: Alright thanks, have fun.._

_Rev: You too little bro. And be careful..._

_Rip: Alright, Alright, Talk to you later. Bye_

_Rev: Bye._

_~End of Tex ting conversation.~_

_"So... do draw...?" Rip said._

_"Yeah... Do you ?" Nina said turning to him._

_"No, but I would love to learn how..." Rip smiled._

_"Really, Cool. I can teach you. " Nina suggested._

_"Cool, But when, you guys are always busy.." Rip said._

_"Oh that's true... Do you want to go to my room so I can teach you ?" Nina suggested._

_"Whatever you want..."Rip smiled._

_"Okay ! Let's go, I always wanted to give someone drawing lessons.!" Nina grabbed Rips hand and they headed to her room. When she held his hand Rip blushed._

_Nina entered the code and the door slid directed him to her bed._

_"Cool room..." Rip said._

_"Thanks, I really like the color blue. But this color of blue."Nina said while reaching into a drawer finding her she found the notebook, she grabbed it and headed towards Rip._

_"These are it..."Nina was going through the notebook. He stopped at a drawing of heart that seemed to be had a ribbon on it that read "Love is a strong feeling,That I may never get to experience..."_

_"I did that one when I had a boyfriend. He never liked me, he just used me. So that came to my head."Nina said._

_"You'll find someone eventually..."Rip said._

_"Well, probably not for a while..."Nina said._

_"What do you mean..?"Rip said turning to Nina._

_"Well, earlier today,My best,best,best friend came. Apparently, he had more then friendship feelings for me... He asked me out... I said no, and he left.. He was really upset.. I wonder what he's doing right now..."Nina turned the page of the notebook._

_"You mean the squirrel? He was in a rush when I saw him. He bumped into sure looked mad. He didn't get pretty far though.I pretty sure I saw him here before I started talking to you."Rip said._

_"You did ? Really? What was he doing ?"Nina said shocked._

_"He was talking to Aleu... He was getting mad at her too."Rip said. Nina looked down when she heard that._

_"Oh..."Nina frowned.  
><em>

_Rip flipped through the got up and got out a clean sheet of paper, and a pencil._

_"If I'm teach you how to draw, Might as well do it old fashion."Nina smiled._

_ "Right..."Rip smiled back._

_As Nina started the lesson, Aleu was still talking to Johnny._

_~Johnny and Aleu.~_

_"Johnny, come on, don't be a jerk ! Nina is your best friend ! " Aleu shouted. Johnny had his back at her with his arms folded._

_"I'm her best friend? If I really was, then it would be her talking to me,not you !"Johnny shouted time he turned around facing Aleu._

_"Well, If you are her best friend, then you wouldn't be like this ! This is the first time I meet you, and I think your a jerk ! She said no, because she was in pressure ! I mean, her best friend. Becoming her boyfriend ! She was nervous. Johnny ! Just understand."Aleu said._

_"No, She said no ! She made it very clear to me."Johnny said._

_"That doesn't mean it can affect your friendship like this ! Just because you got mad at her answer, you go off like a bomb ! Johnny, you have to understand, you guys are best friends ! That doesn't mean you have to stop !" Aleu._

_Johnny stared at her. He didn't know what to was right...He walked stood there watching the squirrel walk into the hall and in front of Nina's heard laughter... Not just Nina's... Another guy too.'She doesn't care about me ! If she did, she wouldn't be in her room alone with a guy !' Johnny thought to himself._

_He knocked on her door. The laughter stopped and Nina punched in the door opened up._

_"Johnny..?"Nina said shocked._

_"You don't care about me !"Johnny shouted._

_"What ? What do you mean ? Of course I care about you ! Why wouldn't I ? Were best friends !"Nina said._

_"No ! You don't care, instead of talking to me about how you really feel about this, your here, in you room alone !"Johnny said._

_"No No No ! It's not what you think! She's just teaching me how to draw !"Rip said getting of the bed and walking closer to Johnny._

_"This doesn't concern you !"Johnny yelled at Rip._

_"Apparently it does if Nina is here with me then she was with you ! "Rip held his fist high and grabbed Rip by the collar_

_"Rip ! Johnny ! Stop it ! Ive had enough Johnny! If you really a true friend, You would accept that I said no ! It doesn't have to affect our friendship !"Nina yelled._

_Johnny put his arm down and let go of Rips stared at Nina._

_"Nina I- It's that- Well,I was really upset that you said no... I really liked you. In fact, I love you..." Johnny said..._

_"Johnny, I love you to, but not like that. The day before you came here, I thought I liked you... But I thought about it, and I just said, I can't like him... He's like a brother to me. I don't want that to ever change..."Nina said._

_"Okay... I understand... I guess I just needed time to listen instead of letting my anger out on everybody."Johnny hugged Nina._

_"I'm sorry..."Nina said as they they let go Johnny looked into her green eyes. She looked into his brown eyes._

_"It's okay... Best friends?"Johnny said._

_"Forver..."Nina smiled._

_Rip stood felt just stood there, as Nina and her friend yelled at each other and made up._

_"So, you gunna teach this guy to draw ? Or what?" Johnny turned to Rip._

_"Of course ! Come on Rip."Nina said smiling._

_Aleu walked in with Rev. Aleu knew Nina's pass code number._

_"I see you guys made up."Aleu smiled._

_"Yeah..."Nina smiled back._

_Rev spotted Rip and Nina sitting together with Johnny on the other side._

_"Hey-Rip ! "Rev said._

_"Hey..."Rip looked back at Rev._

_Rev put his arm around Aleu's kissed her forehead._

_"Best Christmas ever..." Nina thought to herself...Nina was happy,In her room with her two best friends, Rev her friend, and Rip, her new best friend..._

_**Hey Guys ! I hope you liked it ! I don't know if i should do another chapter... Should I? And Please Read and Review ! I would very much appreciate that ! And yes, I know, Drama ! Ha ha... Hope you all had an awesome Christmas ! Looking forward to the new year ! Good bye 2011 ! Hello 2012 ! Its just around the corner !**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter for Happy Holidays ! Oh yeah !** **Enjoy !**

The party was still going on. Nina already finished teaching Rip to draw. Well sorta . They were in the living room now.

"I'm soooo tired !"Lexi said.

"Me too... When is this party going to end !" Tech agreed.

"I don't know but I don't want it to end !"Nina said happily.

"Neither do I !"Aleu agreed.

"Oh come on ! Your not at least a little tired ?"Lexi said looking at the girls dance to the song 'Domino' by Jessie J. Aleu's favorite song.

"No ! This is awesome !"Aleu said.

"Were party animals !"Nina yelled.

"Sure go that right..."Lexi's voice faded .

Everyone was sitting at the table they had set up. Except for Nina and Aleu, dancing with everyone else.

"How can you guys not be tired ?"Eyleen asked.

"I don't know...Maybe we were born to be Party Animals!"Aleu said.

"And literally , Animals !"Nina joked.

"Nina was always a party animal... She was always at parties, and she's the one who made it the best !"Johnny said.

"I know ! She was such a party animal !"Ally said..(you member her .)

" Yup.. She still is. Once a party animal always a party animal."Johnny said.

"Oh so was Aleu ! She partied 'till she couldn't anymore. And she never could stop.."Eyleen said.

As they talked,Nina and Aleu started onto the dance floor with everyone else. More people left... It was 1 in the morning...

"Ha ha ha ! This is so fun !" Aleu said.

"I know right !" Nina started dancing to 'The Time' By The Black Eyed Peas.

Rev saw Aleu, and started after her.

"Aleu-what-are-you-guys-doing?It's-like-a-whole-diffrent-you!"Rev said grabbing her shoulders from behind.

"Were just having fun !"Aleu said grabbing his hands and trying to make him dance with her. (No, they aren't drunk ! There isn't beer there at all ! x3 They just love to party and have fun ! xD)

"Maybe-you-need-to-slow-down-The-party-is-ending-soon-so-you-might-want-to-start-heading-to-bed." Rev insisted.

"But I'm not even tired, Rev ! Come on dance with me ! Please ! Oh pretty please !" Aleu said grabbing him by the hand.

"Aleu- Wa- Whoah!"Rev said as Aleu got him and took him to the middle of the dance floor.

Aleu started to dance while Rev just stood there not doing anything.

"Oh come on Rev ! Dance. !"Aleu said.

"Aleu-I'm-not-dancing...I-don't-know-how-to-dance..."Rev admitted.

"It's easy ! Just let your body move to the beat !"Aleu said.

"Aleu-I-"

"Just do it !"Aleu interrupted.

"Come on Rev ! Don't just stand there ! Dance !"Nina said. Rev looked back to Nina, then to Aleu, then to his feet.

The song Sandstorm played. (Shoutout to AcexiFan ! Buahaha )

"REV!REV!REV!REV!"Everyone shouted.

When Rip heard his brother's name from the crowd in a circle around Rev and Aleu, He started towards them and next to Nina.

"What is he doing ? "Rip asked Nina.

"He's going to dance ! Aleu got him into this mess"Nina joked.

"Well,That's not going to be so good."Rip said.

"Why not ?"Nina asked.

"He's not really... well, A dancer sort of person..."Rip said.

"Oh boy..."Nina said,

"REV!REV!REV!REV!"Everyone continued.

Out of no where, Rev started dancing. He did the coolest moves ever. He did dougie, cat-daddy, The jerk, and many other more !

Nina and Rip stood there with their mouths open in shock.

"Wooo ! I knew you could do it Rev ! "Aleu shouted as Rev danced.

"He's dancing..."Rip said.

"And you said he wasn't a dancing sort of person !"Nina said.

"I guess he is !" Rip said, still in shock.

Everyone cheered and roared to the dancing roadrunner.

When Ace,Tech,Slam,Duck,Skyler,Lexi,Johnny,Eyleen,and Ally noticed the cheering and roaring, they headed over to the crowd to Nina and Rip.

"What is going on ?"Eyleen asked trying to see who was in the middle.

"Rev... is dancing..."Rip said.

"What ! But he's not a dancer ! Let me see !"Eyleen said pushing Rip.

"Ouch... I know he isn't. But he's sure dancing like he was.. You could at least say excuse me for once !"Rip said.

"Wait, Rev is dancing ?" Tech asked.

"YES !"Nina,Rip,and Eyleen said all at once.

"Okay,Okay,You don't need to yell..."Tech said.

"Rev dancing ? Huh... That's something you don't see everyday..."Duck said.

"Whoa... He actually dancing gooid !"Ace said.

"I know ! Did Aleu teach him that ?" Eyleen said.

"I don't know, but I would like to know.."Rip said.

"We all do..."Tech added.

When the song finished, Rev and Aleu headed towards their friends.

"Who taught you that ?"Rip said being the first to approach his brother.

"No-one-I-saw-some-kids-doing-it-one-day-so-I-did-those-moves-even-if-I'm-not-a-dancer."Rev explained.

"Then how did you do it so cool ? Your not a dancer !"Eyleen said.

"I-don't-know."Rev said shrugging.

"Well, it doesn't matter ! He did it ! And it was awesome !"Aleu said hugging Revs smiled at shrugged again.

"Hope they don't want an encore . . ." Duck said.

"Why, That would be awesome ! "Skyler said.

A person in thecrowd overheard them and started to yell . . .

"ENCORE ! ENCORE !" The guy yelled.. Next thing you know, Everyone else was yelling the same.  
>Aleu looked at Rev with a little grin and let go of his arm.<p>

"Oh-No..I-am-not-dancing-Aleu-I-know-that-little-evil-grin-You-better-not-make-me-dance-again."Rev said when he noticed her smile.

"Oh come on Rev ! Just do it ! Do it for the people ! And most importantly, Me . . . "Aleu said trying to convince him. Rev looked at his friends and the crowd still yelling.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine. . . "He said.

"Yay !" Aleu said giving him a kiss on the cheek. (Or i think it's a cheek . . . xD)

Rev started back to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone roared and clapped. The DJ put a Techno song the song started, Rev started dancing again , Everyone roared and danced to the song while watching the Roadrunner dance.

"Who would ever think it would be REV dancing . . . "Tech said crossing his arms.

"I guess nobody did..."Eyleen added.

"Despicable ! He's just doing it for all the attention !"Duck said shrugging.

"Yeah, Doin't get your hoipes up Duck..." Ace said."Soime people have the talent, and otheirs don't..."

"And he's got that talent..."Eyleen said.

"What's can be so hard to dance ? It's just moving your body to a song !"Duck said over the crowd.

"Alroight, then you do it. "Ace said crossing his arms and raised an eye brow to Duck.

"Okay ! I will ! Just to show you Its not hard to 'DANCE!'" Duck said walking to an empty spot on the dance floor.

Duck did bad moves.. (NO OFFENSE VAMPIERE FAN ! )

They all laughed hard to his dance moves.

"Does aren't dance moves ! It looks like you have sand in your pants !"Nina yelled pointing to Duck. Everyone laughed harder to her remark.

Duck stopped dancing slowly... Skyler walked up to Duck and hugged him.

"Oh don't worry Duck ! "She said.

"You liked my dance moves, Right ?" Duck said.

"Uh. Yeah ! I did ."Skyler faked a smile. When he turned around she made a weird didn't really like the moves but she didn't want to hurt her Ducky ! x3

They walked back to the crowd where Rev was still dancing.

When the song finished, He walked back to his friends.

"Ok-I-am-not-dancing-anymore-This-is-getting-annoying!" Rev said finally.

"Ha ! Why not ? Your an awesome dancer !" Aleu said walking up to him.

"I-just-don't-want-to-right-now ! " Rev said.

"He said not right now ! Then Rev can dance later !"Nina joked around.

"Okay , seriously Rev , You dancing ? Who would ever think it would be you ? DANCING ?"Rip said.

" Oh-wow..."Rev said rolling his eyes to his brother.

They all walked back to the table they were sitting at and this time, Nina and Aleu were sitting sat with Rev and Lexi and Ace sat together, Nina sat next to Ally, and Rip sat next to Johnny, and Duck sat with Skyler and Tech sat next to Eyleen and Slam sat next to table , huh ?

"Such a big table .." Ally said. looking at the table they were sitting at.

"Big table, for the perfect big party ! "Nina said smiling looking at her friend.

Nina was playing with a string which was oddly on the table . She looked at it. Aleu saw her.

"Nina what are you doing ?" She asked smirking and everyone turned to Nina.

"I am playing with this string ..."Nina said picking up the white string.

"Why ?" Lexi asked.

"Because, it was just there and I had to play with it ..."Nina said still playing the string.

They stayed quiet as they watched her play with the string.

"I'm going to name this string... Pablo ! "Nina smiled.

"Pablo ?"Aleu asked.

"Yes ! His name is Pablo, and he is my Pablo !"Nina said. Aleu looked at Nina and raised an eyebrow... Suddenly Aleu started laughing .

Nina raised her head and cocked her head.

"Why are you laughing ?"Nina asked.

"Because ! You named a string Pablo !"Aleu said pointing at the string.

"Hey , pointing is bad missy ! And he is my Pablo ! " Nina joked.

" Ha ha ha ha ha !"Aleu said holding her stomach.

"Okay , Are you going to keep the str- I mean Pablo ?"Johnny asked.

"Of course I'm going to keep Pablo ! "Nina said."Im going to keep him in my box of memories ! If I can find it..."

"Oh.. Okay ... Then"Johnny said as he shifted in his seat.

Nina started bursting in gave her a confused noticed all of their looks and started to explain.

"Do you guys really think I'm going to keep a string ! "Nina said in between her laughs.

"Well, Ya named it Pablo..."Ace said.

Nina continued laughing.

When they understood why Nina was laughing so much , they all started laughing.

"You guys are so easy to trick !"Nina said looking at her friends.

Everyone stopped laughing slowly.

"Well, what can I say ? You acted so serious." Skyler said shrugging.

"I'm going to go get something to drink"Aleu said getting off her chair.

"Me too."Nina and Lexi they waked to the table of drinks and snacks..

"So, You guys tired yet ?"Lexi asked getting a cup.

"I'm not ! That's for sure..."Nina said getting a cup after Lexi.

"Nope me neither."Aleu said.

"Wow. It's kinda late..It's 2 in the morning..." Lexi said getting a soda from the cooler.

"Not really .."Nina said waiting for Lexi to finish with the soda raised an eyebrow.

As soon as they finished getting their drinks they headed back to the table.

"This has been a fun night..."Ally looking at Nina.

"What ? Are you leaving ? "Nina asked her friend who was rising from her chair.

" Yeah... I have to go see som- I mean I have to go somewhere with my family tomorrow"Ally said.

"You mean today "Aleu corrected.

"Yeah , Today."Ally smiled at Aleu.

"Well okay.. I guess I'll see you next you visit or when I visit.."Nina said rising from her chair to give her friend a big hug.

"Bye !"Ally said trying to hold back some tears. She was leaving her friend for the second time.

"Bye.."Nina said not wanting to let go of her friend.

"Bye"Ally said to Johnny.

"Bye.."Johnny said waving as Ally walked walked out of the door.

"I really wanted her to stay..."Nina said.

"Yup.."Johnny said.

"What can we talk about ? "Aleu asked.

They all shrugged and looked at eachother.

"Nina , your still playing with that string !"Lexi said.

"Ha ! Yeah, I never said I would stop playing with it either ha ha ha " Nina said.

"Oh wow..."Johnny said playfully pushing Nina.

Nina pushed him back but a little harder.

"Oh , Nina I forgot to tell you ! I'm staying here in Acmetropolis for a while. I'm staying in a hotel. !"Johnny said.

"Really ?"Nina said excitedly.

"Yeah !"

"Awesome !" Nina said hugging released him

"There's-not-much-we-can-do..." Rev said.

"But dance !" Aleu said rising from her sear.

"Not again... "Tech said.

"Oh come on Tech, It's so fun to dance ! It wouldn't be a world without it !" Aleu said.

" Technically, It still would be..." Tech said crossing his arms.

Aleu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"OH you know what I mean !" Aleu said unfolding her looked at Rev.

"Oh-no-you-want-me-to-dance-again !"Rev said noticing Aleu's face.

"Please ?"She said. Rev thought about it for a while...

"How-about-we-do-karaoke ?"He suggested .

"Karaoke ?" Eyleen and Rip said at the same time and looked at eachother.

"Let's not do that.."Rip said.

"Agreed..."Eyleen said.

"We-should-do-Karaoke-I-dont't-feel-like-dancing..."Rev said looking at all stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh My POTATOES !"Nina arose from her seat to. "You guy's should do a duet !"Nina said excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah ! That would be awesome ! What do you say Rev ? Should we do a duet ?"Aleu said looking from Nina to Rev.

"A-duet?Um-Sure..-I-guess-Why-not? But-what-song?"Rev asked.

"Oh I know the perfect song ! "Nina said."Go to the stage you two, I will go tell the Dj.." It's not really a stage x3

Aleu and Rev nodded, and headed to the watched them walk through crowd.

"What song are you going to make them sing ?" Skyler asked.

"Oh you'll see.."Nina said with a walked up to the Dj, and nodded and started to fix some things up on his set.

" Alright, We got another karaoke song, With Aleu Kitty and Rev Runner !" The Dj looked at the couple.

Seconds later, the song started playing..."Oh boy..." Rev thought.."Yay !" Aleu thought.

Aleu : "Picture Perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore.."

Rev looked at Aleu as she sang, waiting for his part.

Aleu and Rev: "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,"

Aleu: "For me it happens all the time."

Rev and Aleu: "It's a quarter after one,I'm all alone , And I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call , But I lost all control and I need you now.

And I dont know how, I can do without, I just need you now."

Rev : "Another shot of whiskey , can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you would come sweeping in the way you did before."

Aleu and Rev: "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."

Rev: "For me it happens all the time."

Both: "Its a quarter after one , I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call, But I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without,I just need you now !"

Rev : "Oh whoa !"

Both : "Guess I rather hurt than feel nothing at all ,"

Aleu: "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now !"

Rev : "And I said I wouldn't call , but I'm a little drunk and I need you now ."

Both : "And I don't know how , I can do without, I just need you now !

I just need you now !"

Aleu : "Oh baby, I need you now !..."

The song ended and everyone cheered and roared.

Rev and Aleu smiled to each other and Rev kissed Aleu. Then they walked of stage.

"Awesome ! You guys were awesome !" Nina yelled running up to them , followed by Lexi.

"Yeah I love that song ! "Aleu said looking at Rev.

Everyone else caught up and admired the couple who just finished singing on stage.

The night went by fast, and the party has already was gone except Skyler, Johnny,Eyleen and Rip . And of course the crew was there obviously.

"That was a fun party."Nina said sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree.

"It definitely was." Skyler smiled standing by Nina , and Duck next to her with his arms crossed.

"I can't wait for us to have another party !"Aleu said.

"Maybe ... A New Yeairs Eve Party ?"Ace suggested shrugging.

"You really think we should ?"Lexi said with a smile standing next to Aleu.

"That would be so much fun !"Nina said."How long will you be staying here Johnny ?"

"Um.. For a couple weeks.. I got applied for a University here "Johnny said.

"Oh cool ! Do you have a place to stay ? Like an apartment ? Or possibly a hotel ?.."Nina said.

"Yeah, Since I knew I got in the University, I decided to get an apartment"Johnny said.

"Oh awesome.!"Nina said.

"Okay ! I have decided since it's Christmas , "Aleu started.."I got you guys gifts ! Well, sorry Johnny, I don't know you ? And I would have gotten you a gift if I did."

"Nah, It's alright, Being here, there couldn't be nothing better."Johnny said.

"Alright... Oh be right back ! I shall go get the gifts !" Aleu said running to her room.

Moments later , she came back with a bag full of gifts.

"Okay !"Aleu said taking out the first gift."This is for... Tech."Aleu handed the gift to Tech.

Tech unwrapped the gift.

"A microscopic biotech chip !" Tech said looking at the box."Thanks Aleu !"

"Your welcome next one is for...Lexi."Aleu handed the gift to Lexi.

" A MP4000 ? That hasn't even came out yet !"Lexi said shocked.

"Yeah, I know some guys .."Aleu smiled.

"Thanks !"Lexi smiled.

"Your welcome ! And next one is for.. Nina " Aleu smiled handing the gift to Nina.

" A new set of headphones ! Yay ! Thanks. I needed a new pair. The old ones are sorta broken." Nina said.

"Your welcome !" Aleu said." Next one is for handed the gift to Ace.

"Whoa ! A new swoird !" Ace said examining the sword."Thanks !"

"Your welcome ! Next one is for Slam !" Aleu handed the gift to Slam.

" HDSAHIUSHG PIZZA ! (Translation : GIFT CARD FOR PIZZA !) " Slam said.

"Yes ! Your welcome. Next one is for, Duck" Aleu gave the gift to Duck.

" A Misty Breeze autographed Plush !"Duck said excitedly . Skyler shot him a shrugged.

"Ha ha . Ok so next one, is for Skyler !" Aleu handed the gift .

"Oh thanks ! The Twilight book series !"Skyler said.

"Yeah, ha. Next one is for Rip " She handed the gift to Rip.

"Oh thanks ! The new CD for my favorite band " Rip said.

"Yup. And Eyleen, here " Aleu handed the gift to Eyleen.

"Thanks ! a new pair of Nike shoes !" Eyleen said.

" Your very welcome ! And Lastly ! Rev !" Aleu said handing Rev the gift.

"Oh-gee-thanks!An-xbox-720!" Rev said.

"Oh yeah, Give him the best gift.." Duck rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Duck." Aleu said laughing.

Everyone shared jokes, and memories all by the tree. It was a wonderful Christmas to have and they are also planning the New Year's Eve party.. It was just around the corner.

**Don't worry guys, I'm not done with the story yet ! And sorry for the late updating , I really need more ideas ! And I've had so much Homework ! And I had one day to do a project.. D: Well thanks for reading Please R & R ! **


End file.
